Original AshNi (mohika) Fanfic: Jealousy
by Yanks28
Summary: all abt Ashu's jealousy
1. Chapter 1

"So…what's your decision?" I was invited to an annual national conference of neurology, out of town. Obviously, it wasn't something I could just turn down. I had to give a couple of presentations and also a speech there. It was just 3 days, but I thought it was important that Nidhi went along as well. It would be a wonderful experience to her. Nidhi was a bit reluctant, however, because she found conferences boring.

"I never learn anything…it's just information overload…" She answered me, while wrinkling her nose.

"Well I believe you need to attend this…you'll meet a lot of people from the medical world who've achieved great things…besides, you don't need to attend a long lecture, there will be plenty of workshops and panels…c'mon Nidhi, you're the future, I want people to know about you…"

She smiled. "I'm already married to someone who's achieved some great things, saved a lot of lives…but…you didn't really think I was going to let you leave me alone for 3 days, did you?"

She was sitting across from me in my cabin. She got up and kneeled down next to my chair, I turned to face her. She put her arms around my neck and brought me closer.

"I know of a lot of ladies in the medical world, who're more interested in what an achievement it would be to land Dr. Ashutosh..."

"Oh…c'mon, if I was interested in any of those ladies, I'd have shown it by now…"

"So you're agreeing with me then? Those ladies are like after you like a piece of meat…"

"Some of them showed interest but…it doesn't matter…because I'm happily married to the most beautiful doctor in the world…"

"Yes, you're sleeping with the intern…" She teased.

I kissed her. If only we were at home, then there would be no excuse not to turn this kiss into another session of "sleeping with the intern".

"So it's a yes, Dr. Nidhi?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yes, Sir…"

So the next day we were off. It was a few hours' drive from here. We didn't carry much with us. Nidhi packed both our clothes in one bag, along with whatever else she needed. I told her to choose which events she attends carefully, and that she in no way was obligated to attend whatever I was required to attend. Many of these doctors knew me, but I wasn't close with them, beyond the professional level, so they actually didn't know I'd gotten married. Only my close circle of friends knew this. I told Nidhi to try to keep that a secret unless we had no choice but to reveal it.

Thus, I didn't pressure her to sit through my long presentations. But she actually wanted to.

"But I wanna see my baby…" She said, adorably. She batted her eyelashes too. It was her playful and childish side, which she began to control because of her profession.

"I want to see you too…it'll be nice to look out into the audience and see my sweetheart…" We arrived at the conference. When we checked into the hotel, there was a strange surprise awaiting us.

"Dr. Ashutosh, room 401…Dr. Nidhi, you're in room 408…"

Nidhi's face fell. I looked at her and signaled her not to say anything. There were a lot of other doctors in the hotel lobby. I had already notified everyone that I would be attending, along with my wife, who's a doctor too. But obviously, they messed up. I tried not to suck my teeth. I couldn't even make eye contact with the receptionist. I felt bad for her. It wasn't her fault.

Nidhi's face went from shock to sadness. She was pouting.

I nodded at her and we both left the lobby and headed up to our rooms.

"Why didn't you SAY something?" She stomped her feet. That was one of the cutest sights. I tried hiding a smile.

"The lobby was full of other doctors…I didn't want to make a scene…the hotel is packed anyway, and who cares if we're in different rooms…this is a professional environment, so let's play along …" I squeezed her hand. She seemed more upset now than I was. It would end up being the other way around soon enough.

I had to make a speech in the opening ceremony in an hour. Nidhi went to my room first and unpacked my things.

"Do you know how much this SUCKS? I don't get it…you want us to be professionals here…but what about at night? You know I can't sleep without you…and…isn't it going to look weird if someone sees you coming to my room or if I go to yours…then everyone will know we're married…or, if not married then…ugh…" She was really upset.

"And then…you won't get to just absorb this whole conference experience just like any other intern…you'll be forced to shake hands with the 60 year old neurologists and explain how you fell for your boss and all…" I told her. It was the truth. People here actually loved to gossip. Nidhi and I had a beautiful relationship, but I wondered if these older generation doctors were ready to accept that I'd married my intern.

"So…then we can't sleep together?"

I sighed. "Just three days, Nidhi…trust me, I'm just as upset as you are…but we'll find a way around all this." I squeezed her shoulders. She half smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

She got ready too. She was in the audience while I made my speech. During the speech, I noticed two younger doctors around her. Both were male. One was an intern I'd met before. I met him at another hospital. He was a good young doctor, interested in cardiology, but perhaps that had changed. I didn't know the other one. He was talking to Nidhi and his body was angled towards her. He was tall, and had a red scarf around his neck, a maroon leather jacket, and a tight black shirt with jeans on. Nidhi was replying him a few times in between. Her face looked serious. I wasn't sure if she was uncomfortable or not, but, I got a strange feeling seeing that guy with her.

When the ceremony ended, I was surrounded by various doctors. We were all meeting after a long time, so I had to be patient while everyone talked about their lives. Somehow, none asked me about my personal life. They were all more interested in asking about my latest article in the journal of neurology, so I didn't bother telling them I'd gotten married either.

I peeked over a few people's heads and saw that Nidhi was standing in a corner talking to that young intern I had met at another hospital, but the other one in the red scarf was watching her closely the whole time. A few minutes later, he tapped her on the shoulder and asked her something. She nodded eagerly, and then both of them walked towards me.

That young guy spoke up excitedly.

"Hi Dr. Ashutosh, I'm a big fan of yours…sir, would it be ok if I got a picture with you…and your autograph…my parents would love that…"

"Yeah, sure…" This was normal, but in the presence of my wife, it all felt strange. She watched me proudly and nodded when I looked at her.

I took a picture with the guy and gave him my autograph. I always felt strange doing that.

"Um, what's your name, by the way…"

"Dr. Arjun…" He replied.

When I handed him the paper, he took it and then asked Nidhi if she wanted a picture and autograph as well. Nidhi looked uncomfortable. I answered him for her.

"Dr. Nidhi is my…intern…at Kotnis General Hospital…" Arjun looked a bit surprised.

"Oh…Nidhi, you didn't tell me…" He looked at her and said. Nidhi looked annoyed. I felt annoyed too. It was strange that he called her Nidhi. In the professional world, even I called her Dr. Nidhi, and this guy was already calling her by her name.

"Dr. Arjun…I'll see you later, ok? Um…I'm going to sleep now…" Nidhi told him dryly.

"Oh, why don't you come to the poetry slam tonight…it'll be fun…um, I mean it's just 9pm…stay for a little while and then you can go…" He asked. Nidhi fidgeted. She looked at me. I was beginning to get the hint now that this guy was interested in Nidhi. I couldn't properly reply her at the moment, because I probably looked like I wanted to break this guy's jaw. So, I hoped Nidhi would figure out what to do on her own.

"Well, excuse me…Dr. Arjun and Nid…um, Dr. Nidhi…" I went to my room and kept an eye on hers, to see if she'd come to bed or go with that guy. It's not that I didn't trust her, it's that I was, deep down, no matter how much I had changed, still a very possessive and insecure person, especially when it came to her.

An hour passed, and I heard a knock on my door. It was Nidhi.

I opened the door and tried to mask my feelings. She watched me closely. I sat on my bed and leaned against the wall, and watched TV. I was flipping through the channels, pretending to be totally distracted.

"Um….I like poetry too, so….I thought, what the heck…"

"Sure….and how was the poetry slam?"

"It actually stunk….Dr. Arjun just couldn't stop talking about himself…."

I nodded. I couldn't manage to do much more than that. I wish I didn't care at all. My jealousy even took me by surprise. After being married to her and knowing she was mine, even I couldn't understand why at this moment, I wanted to throw Dr. Arjun so hard that he would land in another country. Maybe it was just the idea of a younger man being interested in her. It reminded me of what she could have had. It reminded me of who I wasn't.

"I think Dr. Arjun likes you…"

"But I hate him…." She quickly replied me.

I crossed my arms around my chest. "So, tomorrow I have that presentation in the morning, and you?"

"I'll be there…and Dr. Arjun has told me we HAVE to be there…" She peeked at me through her eyelashes, a bit hesitantly. I realized that my face probably looked unrecognizable at the moment, because I could literally FEEL my jealousy rising with every minute.

"If you want, I'll just tell Dr. Arjun that we're married…" She sat beside me on the bed and took my hand in hers. She looked a little scared. I felt horrible that my anger was actually scaring her. I tried to shake off the way I was feeling, at least for her.

"Don't tell him…." I knew I had to be a man about this. She was mine. I had to have faith in that. She was beautiful and it was inevitable that men, other than me, would find her attractive.

"Really, are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm sure…" I replied. After this, she ironed my clothes. She wanted to sleep with me, but I told her to sleep in her own room. I wanted everything to go professionally here, without any need to tell anyone I was married to her. We could be professional too. She didn't want to sleep without me, but she agreed when I insisted. It's not like I wanted to sleep without her. It felt just wrong to be without her at night. In fact, my jealousy was bringing out a side of me that made me want to grab her and pin her against a wall in public, and kiss her so that the whole world would know she was mine, especially Dr. Arjun.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I woke up at 6 and got dressed. I had a presentation to give at 8. I went through the presentation a few times and headed downstairs. Everyone was already seated. Nidhi was there too, seated in the middle. She was wearing a beautiful pink saree, one of my favorites on her. She smiled when we made eye contact. Dr. Arjun, was busy staring at all the wrong places on Nidhi's body, instead of watching my presentation.

I'm not sure how I got through that presentation with my fists clenched throughout. Once I was finished, the audience applauded me and once again I was surrounded by doctors who wanted to talk to me. I tried to scan the audience and find Nidhi, but she wasn't there, neither was Dr. Arjun. My blood began to boil.

Dr. Rekha, an old friend who was also a bit too interested in becoming more than friends, insisted that I join her and some others for the special breakfast organized for all the senior doctors.

"Ashutosh, it's been a year…let's spend this time wisely…how often will we all be together like this?" She smiled and held my arm and urged me to go with her.

"Uh, Rekha…I need to make an important call…I'll join you later if I can…" Her face fell, but I didn't care. I excused myself and went to a corner of the auditorium and called Nidhi. She didn't pick up. I went upstairs and checked but she wasn't in her room. I panicked. Where was she?

"Ok…" I told myself. "Think…be smart about this…" I remembered that I had a checklist of all the events and activities during the conference. I went to my room and looked through it. Today was day 2, there was some arts and crafts event going on right now. Perhaps she was there. I went down and was about to enter the hall where the arts and crafts event was being held, but I ran into Rekha again.

"Did you make the call? What are you doing at the arts and crafts event? I don't remember you being interested in these things…" She laughed. I was so annoyed, but I couldn't take it out on my friend. It wasn't her fault.

"Oh…um, yeah…I made the call but the person didn't pick up…"

"Well, come to breakfast then…it just got started…."

"Yeah…sure…why not…" I went to breakfast with her and tried to sit through it although I wasn't hungry at all. I kept looking at my phone, and it finally vibrated. It was a text from Nidhi.

"Stuck some crafts thingy…it's in d hall near the audi…plz come save me "

Well the sad face smiley was my undoing. I just got up and shoved my chair aside and walked away. I entered the arts and crafts event and looked around frantically for Nidhi.

There was a group of young doctors crowded around some painting. Everyone was contributing to it. I saw Nidhi here. She had a paint brush in her hand and she was drawing some clouds in the picture. I guessed it was a mash up of everyone's creativity. But behind her, was Dr. Arjun. I saw that he wasn't looking at the painting, but at Nidhi's back. I watched him looking at her neck and lowering his gaze slowly down to her back, and then lower, where it shouldn't have been. Even from across the room, I could see the lust in his eyes. It made me want to vomit.

I contemplated walking behind him, grabbing his neck and smashing his face against a wall. I was dangerously close to the edge. I grinded my teeth when I saw him moving closer to her, with his eyes on the back of her blouse. He reached over Nidhi's arm and took the brush from her hand. As he did this, his body brushed against her back. She quickly moved aside when she felt him too close to her. I had seen enough.

I walked towards her and despite my anger; I made a smart move instead of a dumb one. I cleared my throat and Nidhi immediately turned around.

I didn't even look at Dr. Arjun. I was well aware that if I looked at him, I may do something I'd regret. "Dr. Nidhi, I'd like to introduce you to some of the doctors here…" She nodded. I completely ignored Dr. Arjun and walked out of there in a hurry, and heard Nidhi's footsteps close behind me.

We went inside the lift. I knew my face was turning red with anger. I could feel myself sweating too. Droplets of sweat were forming at the back of my neck and the side of my forehead and trickling down. I looked at her and she looked tense. Once we got out, she quietly slipped her fingers in between mine and squeezed my hand. We entered my room. I couldn't sit down, so I took my jacket off and threw it across the room. Nidhi appeared frightened.


	4. Chapter 4

I just stood in the center of the room and closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I tried to wipe the memory of that jerk staring at Nidhi's body with such lust. I couldn't handle it. No one was allowed to look at her that way. She wasn't an object, she was a person. If anyone had the right to look at her body, it was I. She'd given me that right. I'd earned it. She came closer to me and held my face. Her soft hands felt cool against my burning skin.

"Are you ok? I'm really sorry…I promise not to go near him. If I see him again, I'm going to tell him we're married. It's enough now. He just follows me around…"

I didn't answer her. I felt a strong desire spreading throughout my body. I finally spoke up. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"How DARE he look at you like you're his personal sex object? How dare he touch you? He has NO RIGHT, whatsoever….." I stopped. I was holding Nidhi now and slowly pushing her towards the wall. She just nodded while I spoke.

"No other man…is allowed to touch you in that way….you're mine…only mine…." She nodded and held my face. "He was looking at your body…and he had this look in his eyes…this lust…like he wants to undress you….and…" I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. I sucked on her soft and sweet lips. My hands scanned her body. She was against me now, holding me tightly. I touched every part of her which I had seen that pervert lustily taking in. I felt the strings on the back of her blouse and loosened them. She arched her body and the feeling of her pressed against me was so divine. We stopped and looking into each other's eyes. She was glowing. She licked her own lips, which were slightly swollen and red from my kisses. That's the way I wanted it. I wanted to leave a mark.

She pulled on my tie and brought me closer, her own eyelids growing heavy with lust as well. Our foreheads touched and we locked eyes. Both of us were out of breath. Unfortunately, in the back of my mind, I knew that we'd have to be interrupted. I had to go downstairs in a couple of hours and attend a talk about the latest advancements in neurosurgery. I was among the panel of experts. I could make an excuse that I was ill, but that would just be inviting attention. It would lead to calls, texts and visits to my room to ask how I was doing.

I sighed in frustration. Talk about bad timing.

"Honey, I need to get read and go downstairs again…for that talk…."

"Ok…" she nodded, clearly disappointed. I was about to loosen my grip on her, but I pulled her against me for one last kiss. I didn't want it to end.

She told me she was going to sleep a while, but come downstairs for dinner. I told her to have dinner with me at my table. I'd introduce her as my intern. I needed to have her with me tonight. I wasn't going to tolerate that pervert, Arjun, being around her any longer.


End file.
